


Scars

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: They didn't start off as friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



Lester hadn't exactly liked Nick Cutter when they were first thrown together due to the anomalies springing up all over the country. Cutter was the usual arrogant scientist believing his expertise meant his way was the only way. He'd never had to manage the expectations of small-minded Cabinet ministers, or deal with the general stupidity of the British public. It meant they butted heads often, and Lester had a hard enough job already without Cutter making it practically unmanageable. He knew Cutter felt the same way about him, seeing him as some pen-pusher getting in the way of his research and theories. Grudging respect on both sides came over time but everything changed when Stephen died.

They both carried the scars from Oliver Leek's betrayal, both mentally and physically, but it was an impromptu wake in Lester's office late at night after everyone else had left that changed everything.

"You can be very narrow-focused, seeing only what's in front of you rather than the big picture."

"And you can be an arrogant and insensitive bastard," Nick had replied.

They toasted to their own failings, to their regrets, to Stephen, to anything at all by the time they reached the bottom of the rather expensive scotch Lester had kept in a cabinet for occasional visitors but never opened until that evening. There was some decision made over whether they could make it anywhere in their inebriated state so they ended up stumbling to one of the hospitality room set up just in case someone needed to stay at the ARC. They both woke up hours later, half naked and wrapped around each other with the worst hangover Lester had experienced since his university days.

That should have been it. Abject horror and remorse, promises to never speak of it again, but instead they had gravitated towards each other and let go of the responsibility and pretence. Lester had faced down a future predator, but as he contemplated a future with Nick Cutter, he had never been more terrified in his life.

It was a good feeling.

END  
 


End file.
